Switching Game
by Barbara123
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, cowok emo yang baru pindahan bertemu dengan cowok yang super menyebalkan di kelas barunya. Di hari pertama dia langsung bertukar tinjuan dengan cowok tersebut. Tapi... apakah Naruto Uzumaki itu seorang cowok? FEMNARU! Chap 3 updated! Puppy-eyes, Email, and Pond
1. Transfer Student, Punches, and Boobies

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: OOC, typos, femnaru, dont like dont read!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Transfer Student, Punches and Boobies  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu serius begitu?"

Sasuke Uchiha mendelik ke arah suara menyebalkan yang sejak tadi terdengar di sebelahnya.

"Padahal jarang-jarang Iruka-_sensei_ membatalkan tes! Kau harusnya tersenyum dong!" Naruto Uzumaki menyeringai lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya. Namun, cengirannya menghilang ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah. "Anak baru, kau ini aneh sekali ya. Kau tidak senang ya? Kalau aku sih, pasti langsung mengamuk kalau harus mengikuti tes susah itu di hari pertama aku pindahan! Yaah, aku tidak pintar sih, selain itu…"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, tidak tahan dengan percakapan satu sisi ini. Kenapa dia harus duduk di sebelah cowok pirang cerewet ini?

"… tapi aku lumayan hebat di olahraga! Kalau kau butuh bantuan atau apa gitu, minta saja ya, _datteba…_"

"Berisik, _dobe_."

Ucapan itu berhasil membuat Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya. "Apa, _teme_?"

Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang terlalu berlebihan. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, dia _benar-benar_ membenci cowok pirang di sampingnya. Karena apa? Simpel. Karena Naruto Uzumaki menendang kursinya, membuatnya terjatuh. Tambahan lagi, pemuda pirang itu membenturkan kepalan tangannya di wajah Sasuke.

**xxx**

"Bertengkar di hari pertama pindahan sekolah? Mau jadi jagoan?" Suster perawat sekolah langsung mengatup mulutnya ketika melihat Sasuke mendelik. Namun, wajahnya tersemu merah ketika melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. "Siapa yang membuat wajah ini menjadi tergores?" Dengan sengaja, dia meraba wajah Sasuke yang sedikit tergores. Lelaki berambut raven itu menggertakkan gigi, meraih plaster di atas meja dan beranjak. "Eh! Aku belum selesai merawatmu!"

Sasuke menempel plaster itu di mukanya. Matanya terpaku sesaat pada kepalan tangannya yang kemerahan. Dia melemparkan pukulan di wajah Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tinjuan cowok itu tidak buruk juga. Sasuke mendengus, mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa nyeri di wajahnya.

"Kau gila ya? Kau ini cewek tahu! Kenapa kau harus berkelahi sampai seperti itu?"

Jeritan wanita dari ruang salin lelaki itu membuat Sasuke terpaku sesaat.

"Apa boleh buat, Sakura! Dia yang mulai duluan!"

Jeritan wanita lagi.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, melihat _sign_ di atas pintu yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan bentuk lelaki. Kenapa ada dua cewek yang menjerit-jerit di ruangan ganti cowok?

"Ahhh! Sudahlah! Dasar Naruto baka! Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?"

Nama Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak. Naruto Uzumaki? Cowok idiot yang dibencinya itu?

"Hei! Kakakku tidak bersalah ya! Bukan salahnya kalau dia sakit dan tidak bisa ikut tes yang kononnya penting itu!"

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Menguping bukanlah sifat seorang Uchiha, namun percakapan yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya itu semakin lama semakin aneh saja.

"Ya sudah deh. Tapi sebaiknya kau hentikan ini semua. Kau sudah 14 tahun tahu. Mau sampai kapan melanjutkan permainan pura-pura mejadi cowok ini? Untungnya Naruto masih belum puber dan bertubuh mungil, jadi kau bisa menyamar dengan mudah. Lihat saja, setahun lagi… tidak. Beberapa bulan lagi cowok itu pasti akan berotot dan bertambah tinggi. Kerjanya tiap hari hanya main basket saja sih."

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu, Sasuke dengan gesit bersembunyi di lorong terdekat.

"Sakura, jangan begitu dong!"

"Demi kebaikanmu juga, Naruko." Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. "Dulu _game_ ini memang menegangkan ketika kita masih SD. Namun sekarang sudah susah menipu teman-teman kita seperti dulu. Sebaiknya kita hentikan. Sudah ya! Aku ke kelas dulu! Kompres wajahmu!"

Dalam kegelapan, Sasuke memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut pink yang berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu. Sasuke pernah melihat gadis itu. Dia cewek kelas sebelah yang buru-buru masuk ke kelasnya dengan panik ketika mendengar berita bahwa Naruto berkelahi. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Dengan pelan-pelan, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melirik ke arah pintu yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya itu.

"Dasar Sakura cerewet. Kenapa _niichan_ suka dengannya itu misteri dunia yang tidak bisa dipecahkan." Suara gerutu itu kembali membuat Sasuke penasaran. Nyaris saja dia mengintip, namun dia nyaris meninju wajahnya ketika teringat bahwa dia nyaris mengintip di ruangan ganti cowok. Mengintip untuk apa? Ini kan memang khusus cowok? Sambil membusungkan dada, Sasuke membuka pintu. "Tapi dia benar sih… pembalut dada ini menyebalkan sekali… padahal dulu SD tidak segini ketatnya. Aduh! Panas! Copot wig dulu ah… Lalu ini…" Ucapan 'Naruto' terhenti ketika mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx yang terbuka lebar.

Dalam satu hari itu, hidup Sasuke berubah 180 derajat.

Dia yang tidak pernah bertengkar melemparkan tinjuan di hari pertama.

Dia yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi itu menguping percakapan cewek-cewek di ruangan ganti cowok.

Dia yang belum pernah membaca majalah porno melihat sosok gadis berambut panjang bertelanjang dada secara _live_.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia menerima tinjuan di tempat yang sama tanpa sempat bereaksi sama sekali.

**xxx**

Naruko Uzumaki adalah gadis 14 tahun yang tidak kalah 'nakal' dari kakak kembarnya. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno sudah bersahabat sejak mereka lahir. Dari semua game yang pernah mereka mainkan, hanya satu game ini yang bisa membuat Sakura yang super judes dan serius itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Switching Game_. Yah… seperti namanya, Naruko kadang-kadang menyamar sebagai kakaknya, memakai wig dan celana panjang. Naruto menyamar menjadi Naruko, memakai wig dan rok.

Tentu saja mereka selalu berhasil menipu orang-orang.

Namun, game itu hanya bisa berlangsung sampai mereka kelas 6 SD. Suara Naruto sudah mulai berubah, dan dia juga sudah menjadi lebih tinggi (beberapa centi saja) dari Naruko. Sebenarnya alasan utama kenapa mereka tidak bermain game itu lagi karena Naruto terlalu gengsi untuk memakai rok sekolah.

Alasan kedua kenapa mereka tidak bisa bermain itu lagi karena dia dan Naruto terpisah sejak orang tua mereka meninggal. Tidak semua keluarga yang bersedia mengambil mereka berdua. Mau bagaimana lagi, hidup di Jepang serba mahal. Tantenya yang baik hati bersedia untuk merawatnya. _Hanya_ dia seorang. Naruto dirawat oleh kerabat jauh mendiang ibunya.

Tantenya baik hati. Namun, tidak cukup baik untuk membiarkannya masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, begini-begini dia punya otak warisan dari ayahnya. Dia masuk ke sekolah cewek yang elit, sedangkan Naruto masuk ke sekolah campuran biasa.

Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura Haruno sehingga cewek itu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

Naruko membenci sekolahnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Semua cewek di sana hanya bisa membenamkan wajah di dalam buku dan tidak mau meladeni leluconnya. Temannya hanyalah Hinata Hyuuga seorang, gadis pendiam dan pemalu namun punya hati sebaik hati malaikat.

Naruko pernah menyelinap masuk ke sekolah Naruto dengan menyamar sebagai kakaknya ketika Naruto bolos. Dia hanya memakai pembalut dada, wig dan memberat-beratkan suaranya. Dia kaget ketika melihat teman-teman kakaknya tidak sadar bahwa dia itu bukan Naruto. Namun, tentu saja Sakura Haruno sadar dan memarahinya habis-habisan di ruangan ganti cowok yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Naruko _sangat_ menyukai kelas kakaknya. Dia suka melihat Sakura dan Ino beradu mulut. Dia suka dengan Kiba yang cerewet dan nekat membawa anjing peliharannya ke sekolah. Dia suka dengan Chouji yang bersedia berbagi makanan dengannya. Dia suka dengan Lee yang antusias. Dia bahkan suka dengan si misterius Shino. Begitu-begitu Shino memberinya kumbang yang cukup langka.

Jadi, sebulan sekali Naruko akan memohon pada Naruto, supaya dia bisa menyamar dan kembali ke sekolahnya. Namun, hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan game itu.

Naruto terkena demam tinggi dan tidak bisa sekolah, tapi ada test penting yang harus dia kerjakan, kalau tidak dia akan terancam tidak naik kelas karena nilainya yang terlalu rendah. Jadi, dia memohon pada adik kembarnya untuk menggantikannya. Tentu saja Naruko setuju. Namun, kalau saja dia tahu kalau dia akan bertemu dengan si teme-siapalah-namanya-dia-lupa, dia tidak akan setuju untuk menyamar menjadi kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Naruko menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya lagi, siap untuk melancarkan tinjuan untuk ketiga kalinya. Namun, dia cepat-cepat menutupi dadanya ketika sadar bahwa dia masih telanjang dada.

"Kenapa _kau_ ada di sini?" Sasuke akhirnya menemukan suaranya lagi. "Ini ruangan ganti cowok, _dobe_."

Urat kesabaran Naruko sudah nyaris putus.

"Ruangan ini sudah tidak terpakai lagi, _teme_! Cowok-cowok punya ruangan ganti yang baru!"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku anak pindahan, _dobe_." Sasuke mendengus. Matanya melirik sesaat ke arah dada Naruko. "Pakai baju sana. Kau salah kalau kau kira kau bisa merayuku seperti cewek-cewek lainnya."

Putuslah urat kesabaran Naruko.

Wajah tampan Sasuke kembali menerima tinjuan dari Naruko.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**AN: jujur, pertama kali aku nulis Sasufemnaru (fic Blue Sky), aku kurang tahu gimana karakter mereka berdua. Jadi, setelah aku baca fiction2 SasufemNaru, aku sadar kalau karakter yang kutulis super ooc. Gak tau sih, gimana pendapat reader... haha.**

**Moga-moga di fiction baru ini mereka jadi less OOC...**

**What do you think? :)**

**PS: thanks for reading!**


	2. Pride, Phone Call, and Mini Skirt

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it belongs to me, Kushina and Minato would still be alive and Naruto had this cute little sister who's able to wrap Sasuke around her little finger. (OkayIbetterstopthis)**

**Warning: Typos, ooc, OC, femnaru, alur cepat, dont like dont read!**

**thanks ya buat yg udah fave, review sama subscribe! Thanks to...**

**Elderwand48, Aristy, Pq, Fajar Jabrik, Arum Junnie, Neerval-Li, akbar123, Mizu, zhegaa, Naozumi-kun, Eyyandest, Mawra, Ageha Haruna, Namikaze Nara, Natsuyakiko32.**

**Arigatou yaa!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Pride, Phone Call and Mini Skirt  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengabaikan semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Dia juga berusaha untuk mengabaikan pipi kirinya yang berdenyut semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Anoo… Sasuke-_kun_…" Dia melirik ke arah cewek yang menyodorkan kompres es padanya. "Kalau kau bersedia, ini…"

"Tidak butuh."

Si cewek langsung terisak-isak berlari menuju sahabatnya. "Dia kejam sekali! Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu!"

Sejak dulu? Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak pernah melihat cewek itu, lagipula dia hanya berada di sekolah ini selama 6 jam saja. Sekilas, dia melirik ke arah Naruto Uzumaki yang duduk di sekeliling cowok-cowok di kelasnya.

"_Good job_, Naruto! Kau bisa membuat pipi si emo itu menjadi bengkak sebelah!" Kiba meringis, memeluk bahu Naruto sesaat. "Aku memang tidak suka dengan cowok itu!"

"Aku juga, _datteban… yo_!" 'Pemuda' pirang itu menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke mendengus, mengingat kejadian di ruangan ganti cowok tadi. Tidak hanya menonjoknya, 'Naruto' juga menendangnya keluar dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Lima menit kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Naruto yang asli, namun sepertinya penyamaran cewek itu tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Semua anak di kelas percaya bahwa dia itu Naruto. Terlebih lagi, cewek itu bisa mengubah suaranya menjadi seperti suara cowok.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melirik ke arah dada Naruto yang rata.

Tapi, entah cara apa yang dilakukan cewek itu sampai dia bisa menyumpal semua lemak di dadanya sampai terlihat ra…

Nyaris saja Sasuke menonjok pipinya ketika sadar bahwa dia memperhatikan dada seorang cewek.

"Eh, Naruto. Si emo memperhatikanmu terus tuh." Ucapan Kiba membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Apa? Dia memperhatikan si cewek tanpa sadar? Mau sampai mana martabatnya jatuh dalam satu hari ini?

'Naruto' mendengus. "Biarin. Dia mau balas dendam kali." Seiring dengan ucapan Naruto, bel tanda bahwa istirahat telah usai mulai berbunyi. Dia menggerutu dan dengan enggan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Jangan macam-macam lagi _teme_!" Dia menggeram, mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau yang jangan macam-macam." Sasuke balas mendelik. "Cewek."

Wajah 'Naruto' langsung memerah. Dia mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga Sasuke sempat bertaruh kalau bola mata Naruto akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya. "Itu rahasia."

"Kenapa aku harus jaga rahasia orang yang kubenci?"

Naruko menggertakkan giginya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke langsung merasa menang ketika melihat wajah lawannya yang terlihat khawatir dan cemas itu. Entah sampai kapan martabat Uchiha dia akan jatuh.

"Kakakku terancam tidak akan naik kelas kalau dia berbuat usil lagi." Naruko mendesis. "Kau tidak boleh bilang pada siapa-siapa."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berjanji untuk mengunci mulutku."

Naruko mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mata birunya yang lebar itu mulai memancarkan sorot ketakutan.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa tidak enak ketika melihat cewek garang ini meringkuk ketakutan. Dia bukan cowok yang suka menakut-nakuti orang lain. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menakut-nakuti orang lain, apalagi cewek. Dia melirik ke arah pipi kiri Naruko yang memar. Dia yang tidak pernah menyentuh wanita mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya ketika meninju pipi gadis itu.

Perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi Sasuke.

"Aku benci perhatian."

Naruko mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar gumaman pelan Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah cukup mengundang perhatian hari ini. Aku tidak butuh perhatian lagi." Dia mendengus. "Meski aku mengatakan sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku. Aku anak yang baru pindahan."

Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa?" Mata biru itu melebar, berseri-seri.

"Memangnya aku mau bilang pada siapa,_ dobe_? Aku tidak kenal siapa pun di sini." Sasuke mendengus, sempat tersentak ketika melihat wajah bahagia gadis itu.

"Yeey! Kau baik juga, _teme_!" Naruko melompat, memeluk Sasuke yang hanya bisa tersentak. Cowok berambut _raven_ itu cepat-cepat menahan kursinya supaya dia tidak terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Naruto! Jangan buat ulah lagi!" Sebatang kapur yang mendarat di atas kepala Naruko membuat pelukan erat itu terlepas. Sasuke terbatuk sesaat, mengusap lehernya yang terasa nyeri.

"Makasih," Naruko diam-diam berbisik ke arahnya. Sasuke sempat terpaku ketika Naruto menggunakan suara aslinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Naruko Uzumaki. Salam kenal!"

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat cengiran lebar itu. "Sasuke… Uchiha."

"Kau orang kedua selain Sakura yang tahu nama asliku di sini! Tapi kalau di sini panggil aku Naruto ya!"

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, menatap 'cewek' yang menyeringai itu.

Dia tidak tahu kalau senyuman seorang gadis bisa begitu… lebar.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Mau cewek atau cowok, si _dobe_ ini tetap menyebalkan. Besok juga dia pasti akan bersikap menyebalkan. Sasuke mendengus, membuka bukunya dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran sebelum martabatnya kembali terjatuh.

**xxx**

_Dia besok pasti akan bersikap menyebalkan._

Itu yang Sasuke pikirkan sebelum dia terlelap dalam tidur, namun ketika dia masuk ke dalam kelas, dia melihat kursi di sampingnya kosong. Sasuke terpaku sesaat sebelum dia duduk di kursinya. Tanpa sadar, dia melirik ke jam tangannya berkali-kali. Pelajaran pertama sudah mau dimulai, tapi si _dobe_ itu masih belum datang juga.

"_Baka_! Gara-gara kau aku nyaris telat tahu!" Suara jeritan yang familiar membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia ingat jeritan itu. Itu jeritan cewek berambut pink kemarin. "Sudah ya! Aku ke kelasku, daah, Naruto!"

Mendengar nama Naruto, dada Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang.

"Hehehe, makasih ya, Sakura-_chan_!" Seiringnya suara yang tidak kalah familiar, masuklah seorang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan plaster di pipi kirinya. Mata onyx Sasuke langsung bertemu dengan mata birunya yang lebar. Sesaat, dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Oi, kau anak baru itu?"

"Hn." Sasuke nyaris saja bertanya apa kepala Naruko terbentur. Masa cewek itu lupa kalau dia anak baru?

Naruto menggertakkan gigi, duduk di kursinya. Matanya masih mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kata Sakura-_chan_ kau memukul adikku di sini?" Dia menunjuk ke arah pipinya yang tertutupi plaster.

Sasuke berkedip sesaat. Adik?

_Oh._

Yang ada di sampingnya ini adalah si kakak, Naruto Uzumaki yang asli.

Naruko Uzumaki yang cerewet itu tidak ada di sini.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Awas kau ya. Jangan kira aku tidak berani menambah memar di wajahmu. Tinjuku _jauh_ lebih keras dari tinju Naruko."

Mendengar suara yang sama, namun dengan orang yang berbeda itu membuat Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Emosinya tiba-tiba mulai muncul. "Coba saja."

Di detik kemudian, dia kembali menerima tinjuan, namun kali ini setelah yakin bahwa Naruto di sebelahnya adalah cowok asli, dia membenturkan tinjuan di wajah cowok itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

**xxx**

"Kalian tahu, aku _benci_ sekali sama si Uchiha itu!" Naruto Uzumaki mengusap pipinya yang bengkak sebelah.

Neji memutar bola matanya. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu selama lima kali."

Naruto Uzumaki mendengus, lagi-lagi dia melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan seragamnya.

"Jangan ambil hati! Naruto-_kun_ memang begitu!" Sasuke sempat terpaku ketika melihat sepasang alis yang super tebal di depannya. "Selamat datang di Team Konoha, tim basket terhebat di seluruh Jepang! Namaku Rock Lee! Salam kenal, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan tangan yang tersondor di depannya. "Hn." Tanpa menunggu, Lee menyabet tangan Sasuke dan memeras tangan pemuda itu.

"Hei! Lee, kau memang kapten kami, tapi jangan seenaknya memasukkan si _teme_ itu di _team_ dong!"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto yang sedang mencari-cari kaus basket di lockernya. Tanpa sadar, mata onyx-nya melotot ke arah dada Naruto yang bidang dan rata.

_Dia memang bukan Naruko._

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Dengusan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari alam mimpinya. "Sudahlah. Kau kumaafkan. Ayo, kalau kita telat Kakashi-_sensei_ akan mengamuk!"

Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip. Sedetik yang lalu cowok pirang itu mengamuk dan sekarang dia menyeringai selebar itu? Dia teringat kalau Naruko juga kemarin memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Kakak adik yang aneh. Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat mengenakan kaus olahraganya. Ketika dia nyaris berlari keluar, locker Naruto bergetar, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. _Cowok itu lupa menutup lockernya,_ Sasuke mendengus. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menutup locker itu, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat ponsel Naruto yang bergetar. Mata Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat layar HP, di mana nama Naruko terpancar di sana.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pemuda emo itu. Dia langsung menekan tombol 'yes' dan menempelkan telepon itu di telinganya.

"_Haloo? Nii-chan?"_ Suara gadis yang familiar terdengar di sana. Sasuke hanya mendengar suara gadis ini dua kali saja. Pertama, di ruang ganti cowok dan kedua, ketika Naruko berbisik terima kasih padanya. _"Oke, dengar! Aku tahu kalau aku tidak seharusnya menelponmu sekarang! Tapi denggaaarrr! Ada berita buruk!"_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke meringis ketika mendengar suara gadis itu. Dia menyederkan tubuhnya di dinding locker, mengambil posisi nyaman untuk mendengar keluhan Naruko.

"_Halo? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Nii-chaann?"_

Sasuke berusaha untuk menahan dengusannya.

"_Oke. Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak menjawabku."_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Apakah cewek ini sadar kalau dia bukan Naruto?

"_Kau masih mengambek kan? Ayolah, jangan ngambek gitu!"_

Ternyata dia masih tidak sadar. Sasuke menyeringai. Dasar dobe.

"_Aku tahu kalau kau masih benci setengah mati pada si buntut bebek…"_

Buntut bebek? Siapa?

"… _tapi dia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan! Dia mau jaga rahasia kita! Selain itu, si buntut bebek teme…"_

Sasuke sudah nyaris bersuara karena rasa kesal yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"… _pokoknya! Lupakan soal dia! Aku ada masalah gawat! Aku meninggalkan kartu pelajarku di dompetmu! Dompet kita berdua warnanya sama sih, aahh! Intinya, aku butuh kartu itu hari ini, niichan! Aku tahu kalau pelajaranmu hari ini selesai jam 2 siang. Nanti kau antar ke sekolahku ya, dattebane! Pokoknya…"_

"_Uzumaki-san! Menelpon secara diam-diam di koridor sekolah bukanlah sikap seorang wanita anggun!" _Suara yang tajam terdengar tiba-tiba dari seberang telepon.

"_Gaahh! Si Danzo sialan itu lagi! Sudah yaa!"_

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, mendengar suara 'tut tut tut' dari seberang telepon. Apa yang terjadi? Semuanya berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

_Cewek yang heboh,_ Sasuke mendengus. Dia meletakkan HP Naruto di dalam locker, namun mata cowok itu terpaku pada dompet berwarna _orange_ yang tergeletak di sana. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke membuka dompet itu, merongoh sebuah kartu yang terselip di sana.

_Naruko Uzumaki_

_Suna Girls Secondary School_

Senyuman Sasuke kembali muncul ketika dia melihat foto gadis pirang berkuncir dua. Sasuke nyaris menutup locker tersebut, namun getaran yang muncul di locker itu kembali membuat Sasuke terpaku. Dia menatap layar HP Naruto, di mana SMS baru masuk.

'_Niichan, jangan lupa ya! Telpon aku kalau sudah sampai di depan sekolah!  
Naruko'_

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman miringnya. Sambil mencatat nomor HP Naruko dalam hati, dia membalas SMS itu.

'_Ok, dobe.'_

**xxx**

Naruko Uzumaki nyaris terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat SMS itu. Di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memanggilnya dobe.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia terpaku sesaat, masih memegang HP-nya. Mata birunya membaca SMS di layar itu berkali-kali, namun tulisan di sana sama sekali tidak berubah. "Tunggu, tunggu… Kenapa dia bisa punya HP _nii-chan_?" Naruko tidak habis pikir. Dia mengigit bibir, memikirkan segala alasan yang masuk akal; dari Naruto yang jadi gila dan menyerahkan HP ke Sasuke sampai Sasuke yang hilang akal sehat dan mencuri HP Naruto. Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh menit berpikir, Naruko sadar bahwa ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

"Si _teme_ akan datang ke sini!" Dia menjambak kedua kuncirannya, membuat Hinata melompat kaget.

"Na-Na-Naruko-_chan_?"

"Hinataaa, bagaimana ini?" Naruko langsung memeluk temannya, tidak peduli dengan pandangan membunuh dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"K-kenapa? Naruto-_kun_ tidak bisa mengantar kartu ke s-si-sini?"

Naruko sempat bertaruh kalau Hinata terlihat kecewa ketika dia menganggukkan kepala.

Peduli amat. Dia _jauh_ lebih kecewa karena kakaknya yang ceroboh itu membiarkan Sasuke melakukan ini semua.

"Sialan, tahu begini aku telpon Sakura saja." Naruko menggigit bibirnya. Dengan panik, dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Sudah jam satu. Sejam lagi mereka akan dibubarkan dari sekolah."

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa Sasuke melakukan semua ini?

_Dia pasti hanya main-main. Mau balas dendam. Dia tidak akan datang membawakan kartu itu._

Suara hati Naruko membuat gadis itu mengerang. "Ahh! Aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan membawa kartu itu! Kalau tidak ada itu, aku tidak bisa mengambil hasil ujianku!"

Salah satu alasan kenapa Naruko benci pada sekolahnya adalah karena sekolah itu terlalu elit. Mau dapat hasil ujian saja harus menyediakan bukti segala. Besok kan hari Sabtu, weekend yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Yang pasti, kalau dia tidak mengambil hasil ujian itu hari ini, dia harus kembali ke sekolah di hari libur dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia sudah ada rencana dengan Sakura dan kakaknya. Mereka akan kemping dan bersenang-senang!

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus mengambil hasil ujianku hari ini, _dattebane_!"

Jeritan Naruko akhirnya terhenti ketika Danzo melempar sekotak kapur ke arah kepalanya.

**xxx**

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau melakukan ini semua demi cewek yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi, dia dan cewek itu sempat beradu tinju di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Sasuke men-_dribble_ bola di tangannya. Meski Naruko muncul berkali-kali di wajahnya, cowok itu dengan tenang melewati _defense_ Neji dan melempar bola itu pada Naruto.

"_Nice pass_!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. Di detik kemudian, jeritan gadis-gadis bergema ketika bocah pirang itu berhasil mencetak angka yang membawa kemenangan di tim latihan mereka. "Kau boleh juga, _teme_!" Naruto masih memasang cengiran lebar. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang keringatan sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Hn." Pemuda berambut raven itu bergumam, menghapus keringat dari wajahnya.

"Ahh! Sudah jam dua! Kita sudah boleh pulang!" Seruan Lee membuat Sasuke menengadah, menatap jam dinding. "Ayo makan siang!"

"_Yes_! Ayo makan ramen!" Naruto berseru. "Ayo, _teme_! Kutraktir kau!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aku ada urusan." Dia meraih tas ranselnya. Dia sudah memasukkan semua barang-barangnya di situ sehingga dia tidak usah kembali ke ruangan ganti dan bisa langsung keluar dari sekolah.

"Ya sudah. Jangan nyesal ya! Jarang-jarang aku mau mentraktir orang, apalagi cowok!" Naruto meringis, melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke sebelum memutar tubuhnya. "Sudah ya! Sampai jumpa nanti Senin!"

Sasuke terpaku, menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Dia bisa saja memberikan kartu Naruko pada Naruto supaya dia sendiri yang mengembalikan kartu itu pada adiknya. Namun, ide itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh ketika dia membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan dikenakan oleh Naruko nanti.

Sambil menyunggungkan senyuman miring, cowok itu mengenakan jaket hitamnya, berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

**xxx**

Naruko melihat ke arah jam tangannya berkali-kali. Sudah mau jam tiga. Dia mengerang ketika melihat teman-teman sekelasnya berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju ruangan pengambilan hasil ujian. Ya. Hanya sekolahnya sendiri yang punya ruangan konyol seperti itu.

"Te-tenang saja, Naruko-_chan_! Ru-ruangan itu akan terus dibuka sampai jam 4 nanti!" Hinata mencoba untuk menghibur temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada siapa pun yang datang dan mengantar kartu-ku?" Sambil mengerang, Naruko kembali mengeluarkan HP-nya. Memang, ada peraturan kalau tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel di sekolah, tapi peduli amat. Tidak ada guru di ruangan ini. Jangankan guru, semua murid sudah meninggalkan kelas kecuali dia dan Hinata.

"_Nii-chaaaannn!_" Naruko langsung merengek begitu teleponnya terangkat.

"_Osuuu! Ada apa adikku?"_ Suara ceria Naruto membuat kepala Naruko yang terkulai terangkat seketika. _"Bukannya kau masih sekolah? Kok bisa menelponku?"_

"Aku menelponku jam satu tadi. Kau yang angkat teleponku kan?" Naruko bertanya, penuh dengan harapan.

"_Benarkah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku ada basket!_"

Naruko langsung menepuk keningnya. Dugaannya benar sekali. Sasuke-_teme_ yang mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Hai, Naruko! Pipimu sudah sembuh? Ingat ya! Kau harus menggunakan salep pemberianku itu sehari dua kali! Selain itu…"_

Suara Sakura yang terdengar membuat Naruko mengerang. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar ocehan Sakura. "Kalian sedang di mana?" Naruko cepat-cepat bertanya untuk menghentikan Sakura.

"_Makan ramen! Kau harusnya sudah boleh pulang kan? Ayo susul kami di Ichiraku!_" Naruto berseru kencang.

"Dengar _nii-chan_. Sebenarnya…" Ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika dia mendengar deringan lain dari HP-nya. "Tunggu. Ada telepon. Nanti kutelpon lagi ya, _nii-chan_!" Naruko mematikan telepon Naruto. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Pasti nomor perusahaan yang selalu menawarkan produk-produk tidak jelas. "Halo? Maaf, saya tidak berminat dengan produk yang akan anda tawarkan. Silahkan telpon orang la…"

"_Oi. Dobe."_

"… in. _Teme_?!" Naruko langsung melongo.

"_Kenapa kau selalu melakukan percakapan satu sisi di telepon?"_

Wajah Naruko langsung memerah. Memang, dia selalu dimarahi karena selalu 'ngerocos' di telepon. "B-bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu nomor HP-ku?"

"_Kalau tidak bagaimana caranya aku menelponmu, dobe?"_

Naruko hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi. Setiap jawaban yang dia ucapkan, Sasuke pasti bisa membalas dengan sarkastik. "Kau…" Ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika dia mendengar jeritan gadis-gadis. Naruko cepat-cepat berlari di jendela terdekat. Dia langsung melongo ketika dia melihat cowok berjaket hitam dengan rambut buntut bebek yang menyender di dinding sekolahnya. "Kau ada di sekolahku?" Gadis itu berteriak, tidak sadar bahwa jendela sekolahnya terbuka. Sasuke Uchiha menoleh ke arahnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"_Kau mau menangkap lalat dengan mulutmu?"_

Wajah Naruko memerah, apa lagi ketika semua cewek yang mengelilingi Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Gadis itu menepuk kening, cepat-cepat mematikan HP-nya dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa termangu bingung.

**xxx**

Satu hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke adalah sekolah cewek.

Dia masih ingat kenangan pahit ketika dia mengunjungi ibunya yang menjadi guru di sekolah cewek. Dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun, dan semua cewek di sekolah itu mengerubunginya. Mereka mencubit, mencium, dan bahkan menyumpal permen-permen di mulutnya.

Sasuke Uchiha sangat benci manis.

Di hari kemudian, dia langsung terkena demam tinggi.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa dia masuk sekolah cowok. Tapi setelah dua tahun bersekolah di sana, dia harus pindah sekolah karena ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Salah satu alasan kenapa dia bermuka masam di hari pertama adalah karena dia benci tempat barunya. Itachi sudah 19 tahun dan memutuskan untuk menyewa tempat tinggal bersama temannya. Terpisah dengan Itachi membuat Sasuke yang masam menjadi lebih masam.

Dan sekarang, dia masih tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya.

Pergi ke sekolah cewek?

Sekolah cewek? Yang dipenuhi oleh cewek-cewek?

Demi si _dobe_ itu?

Sasuke menahan erangannya ketika gerbang tempatnya bersender mulai dipenuhi oleh cewek-cewek. Mau sekolah top atau tidak, cewek tetaplah cewek. Menjerit-jerit ketika melihatnya.

Hanya Naruko seorang yang berbeda.

"Hei, _teme_!"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis berambut pirang panjang berlari ke arahnya. Kuncir gadis itu melompat-lompat ketika Naruko berlari. Sulit untuk menahan cengiran ketika melihat itu. Naruko berhenti di depannya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengusap keningnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan napas yang masih tidak beraturan.

"Mengantar ini." Sasuke merongoh sakunya, mengelurkan kartu pelajar Naruko. Wajah gadis itu langsung berseri-seri ketika melihat kartu miliknya.

"Makasih!" Naruko menyeringai lebar.

Sesaat, mata Sasuke terpaku pada plaster yang menempel di pipi kiri Naruko. "Wajahmu…" Ucapannya terhenti. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika dia sadar bahwa dia merasa bersalah terhadap gadis itu.

"Oh ini? Jangan khawatir, sudah mau sembuh!" Naruko menyeringai. "Lagipula, wajahmu terlihat lebih gawat dari wajahku." Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seingatku aku tidak memukul pipi kananmu. Kenapa bisa memar seperti itu?"

"Naruto."

Jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruko menyeringai lebar. "Kakakku hebat ya! Ya sudah, ayo, masuk ke sekolah. Tidak enak mengobrol di sini."

Sasuke masih terdiam, memperhatikan Naruko. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda, dengan seragam _sailor_ dan rok yang di atas lutut itu. "Kau lihat apa? Rokku pendek ya? Tenang, aku pakai _shorts_ kok!" Dengan santai, gadis itu mengangkat roknya, memperlihatkan _shorts_ hitam ketat. Sasuke bersumpah kalau matanya melebar sesaat. "Lagipula, ini sekolah cewek. Tidak ada yang peduli."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan martabatnya dengan melongo. Yang benar saja. Cewek ini memang beda dari yang lain. "Untung saja banyak murid yang sudah pulang setelah mengambil hasil ujian mereka. Jadi kita bisa menyelinap masuk." Gadis itu menyeringai. Mereka berdua mengendap-endap, memasuki kelas Naruko. Hinata tersentak ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke. "Oke, oke, Hinata. Aku tahu aku akan dimarahi kalau ketahuan membaca cowok masuk, tapi… sshhhh!" Dia meringis, menempelkan telunjuk di kedua bibirnya. Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah, mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"A-aku ambil hasil ujianku dulu ya, Na-Naruko-_chan_…" Gadis berambut panjang itu buru-buru keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintu. Naruko melambai ke arahnya. Sekilas, dia bertemu mata dengan Sasuke.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia sepupu Neji. Tahu kan? Neji yang super dingin itu! Sekelas denganmu dan _niichan_."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Menurutnya, hanya Neji seorang yang normal di kelas yang penuh dengan idiot itu. Dia memperhatikan Naruko sesaat. Gadis itu terlihat lelah. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja, memejamkan matanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruko membuka sebelah matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Capek. Tadi dihukum. Berdiri sejam dengan satu kaki terangkat karena ketahuan menggunakan HP."

Sasuke mendengus. Dia menoleh, memperhatikan kelas Naruko. Kelas di sekolah campuran biasa dan sekolah top memang beda. Kursi dan meja mereka kualitasnya lebih bagus. Sasuke beranjak, memperhatikan beberapa foto-foto kelas yang tertempel di dinding pengumuman. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat foto Naruko. Hanya dia seorang yang memasang senyuman masam dan meringkuk di pojok kelas.

Senyum Naruko di sini sangat berbeda dengan senyuman ketika dia menyamar menjadi Naruto. Sasuke hanya memutar tubuh, kembali menatap Naruko yang masih memejamkan mata. Dia tidak akan bertanya pada gadis itu. Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa dia harus peduli dengan Naruko? Pikirannya terputus ketika mendengar suara erangan Naruko. "Oke! Aku sudah agak _refresh_ sekarang. Ayo, _teme_. Kita pergi dari sini."

Mereka berdua kembali mengendap-endap. Tepatnya, Naruko yang mengendap-endap, cemas kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua. Sasuke berjalan dengan santai di belakang. Dia mendengus geli melihat cara jalan Naruko. "Kenapa kau bisa berjalan tanpa suara?" Gadis pirang itu mendesis. Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan wajah bosan, membuat Naruko menggerutu lagi. "Oke. Tunggu di sini ya." Naruko menyeret Sasuke, menyembunyikan pemuda itu di salah satu lorong sekolah.

Dengan wajah kaku, gadis itu keluar dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Lima menit kemudian, Naruko keluar dengan wajah tanpa berdosa. Dia masih sempat melambaikan tangan ke arah guru-gurunya, namun mereka hanya mendengus, menyebutnya tidak tahu sopan santun. Naruko langsung memperkecil senyumannya dan membungkuk dengan kaku ke arah mereka. Ketika dia melakukan itu, guru-gurunya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Ketika guru-gurunya tidak melihat, Naruko langsung menjulurkan lidah sambil menepuk pantatnya. Dia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar guru-guru cerewet. Pantas saja keriput mereka banyak. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah keanggunan dan…" Ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika melihat wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau nyengir begitu?"

Pertanyaan Naruko membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, menyengir?

Entah mau sampai kapan cewek ini membuat martabatnya jatuh.

"Tapi kau terlihat keren kalau kau senyum." Naruko menyeringai lebar. "Makanya, senyum terus ya! Jangan terlihat serius terus. Bisa-bisa kau dikira teroris."

"Sedangkan kau akan dikira orang gila."

Naruko kembali mendelik. "_Teme_!"

"Hn." Dia menyunggingkan senyuman mengejeknya. "Ayo pergi."

"Ahh! Bentar, aku mau memasukkan ini dulu."

Sasuke melirik ke arah nilai laporan yang Naruko dapat. Rata-ratanya 86 persen? "Kau bukan _dobe_ rupanya."

Naruko langsung menyeringai lebar. "Tentu dong! Kalau bisa, aku mau membagikan otak ini pada _nii-chan_. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku menyedot semua kepintaran Ayah dan _nii-chan_ mewarisi otak Ibu." Dia menggeleng kepala. "Selain i… waahh!"

Sasuke mencengkeram tangan gadis itu, menahannya sebelum wajahnya membentur jalan raya. "Ada polisi tidur di sana."

"Waah, nyaris aku tersandung!"

"Kau sudah tersandung, hanya saja kau tidak terjatuh. _Dobe_." _Sekali dobe memang selamanya dobe._ Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman miring ketika melihat Naruko mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang?"

Sasuke berkedip. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ya sudah! Padahal aku mau mentraktirmu makan ramen sebagai tanda berterima kasih! Jarang-jarang aku mentraktir cowok tahu!"

Sasuke kembali berkedip. Gadis ini mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Anak kembar memang beda dari yang lain.

"Oke."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menghentikan mulutnya, kata itu sudah terlanjut terucap. Ramen? Dia kan benci ramen. Itu makanan yang tidak sehat dan bisa menyebabkan kolestrol dan gagal ginjal. Pemuda itu memang sudah dilatih untuk memakan makanan yang _fresh_ dan sehat oleh keluarganya. Sasuke menghela napas. Dia akan menemani Naruko dan memesan makanan lain di toko ramen itu. Siapa tahu mereka jual _tomato salad_ atau apa-lah-asal-bukan-ramen.

"Yeey! Begitu dong, _teme_!" Naruko menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Ayo jalan! Wuaahh!"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak sempat mengangkap tangan Naruko. Lagi-lagi, kaki Naruko tersandung oleh polisi tidur, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan mukanya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengangkat Naruko.

Kenapa dia bisa terlibat dengan gadis ini? Dan kenapa dia _mau_ terlibat dengannya?

Misteri dunia yang tidak bisa terpecahkan.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**AN: What do you guys think? :)**

**kasih suggestion yaa, biar ideku makin lancar. hehe**

**makasih udah baca!**

**PS: aku gak suka banget sama filter baru FFN. Mau baca pairing apa malah pairing lain nongolnya. Apa cuma aku doang yang gak suka sama new filter ini? :/**


	3. Puppy-Eyes, Email, and Pond

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, alur cepat, typos, dll. slight narusaku?**

**AN: thanks buat yang udah baca, review, fave, alert dan semacamnyaaa... thanks tooo;**

_**minakushi narusaku lover'zz, Dyan HaruKaze, Ppd, heztynha uzumaki, dark takuma, Aristy, Cha Yami no Hime, eruna, DarkZekai, Tsukki, , Leslayy, Hanako-chan45, Akira Naru-desu, akbar123, NaMIKAze Nara, Naozumi-kun, Arum Junnie, Matryoshka04, Natsuyakiko32, DarkCloud XII, Nerval-Li, KirikaNoKarin, fajar jabrik.**_

**Thanks yaaa! Sori kalau ada nama yg salah nulisnya...**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

**Puppy-eyes, Email, and Pond**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekali dilihat-lihat lagi, dia keren juga."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar suara cekikikan di sebelahnya. Dia mendelik ke arah Sakura Haruno yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Gadis berambut pink itu berbisik lagi di telinga Naruko. "Dia sudah punya fan club loh."

Lagi-lagi.

Padahal di hari pertama, Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajahnya. Ketika tahu bahwa Naruko dipukul di wajah, cewek itu langsung menggeram ke arahnya sambil membawa Naruko keluar dari kelas. Bukan salahnya, dia mana tahu kalau Naruko itu cewek. Dan sekarang, Sakura mulai bersikap seperti cewek-cewek di 'fans-club'-nya. Cekikikan dan selalu menjerit setiap kali dia bertemu mata dengan mereka. Dia mendelik sekali lagi ke arah Sakura, tidak tahan akan ucapannya terhadap Naruko. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan dalam sekejap, wajah gadis itu merona.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruko. Wajah Naruko langsung merona, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Ternyata Naruko sama seperti cewek-cewek lainnya.

"Eh, Sasuke! Ramenmu belum habis tuh! Untukku saja ya!" Matanya tidak lagi tertuju pada Sasuke, melainkan di mangkuk ramennya.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melongo.

"Eh! Enak saja! Aku juga mau! Sasuke, untukku saja ya!" Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Tidak bisa dong, _nii-chan_! Aku kan minta duluan!"

"Tapi Sasuke kan sahabat baikku, dia pasti memberiku ramennya!"

"Hah? Mana bisa begitu! Kalian baru saja bertemu hari ini! Aku sudah bertemu Sasuke kemarin! Aku menang, _dattebane_!"

"Persahabatan antara lelaki itu jauh lebih hebat, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke Uchiha hanya bisa terpaku, menatap dua kembar yang memperebutkan ramen di mangkuknya. Dia sama sekali tidak bilang kalau dia mau memberikan ramennya. Dan sejak kapan dia bersahabat dengan dua _dobe_ pirang di depannya ini?

"Oi, Uzumaki _twins_! Kalian berdua diam sekarang kalau tidak…" Sakura Haruno meraih sumpit terdekat. Dia meremas sumpit itu, membuat sepasang sumpit itu terpatah menjadi dua. Uzumaki kembar berhenti 'berdebat'. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak, menatap sumpit yang patah itu.

"M-maaf Sakura!"

"M-maaf Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Di detik sebelumnya cewek pink itu tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya, dan sekarang dia menjadi monster.

"Tapi… ramen Sasuke gimana dong? Kan sayang kalau tidak dimakan…" Naruko menggigit jari telunjuknya, menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata biru yang lebar.

Sasuke bersumpah kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang sesaat.

"Iya… bagaimana dong?" Naruto melakukan pose yang sama, membuat Sasuke nyaris memuntahkan semua ramen di dalam perutnya. Tidak tahan menatap dua pasang mata _puppy eyes_ di depannya, Sasuke menggeram, meraih sumpit dan cepat-cepat membagi ramen miliknya menjadi dua porsi. Dia bahkan memotong _naruto_ di mangkuknya menjadi dua.

"Sudah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Puas dengan keadilannya (dalam membagi ramen), Sasuke menyodorkan dua mangkuk ramen itu.

"Yeey! Sasuke baik!" Kakak adik kembar itu berseru kencang di saat bersamaan, melahap ramen di depan mereka.

"Kau hebat sekali." Ucapan Sakura membuat pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku saja tidak bisa sehebat itu dalam menghentikan mereka." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berseri-seri. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya. "Tenang, aku tidak akan _fangirl-ing_ seperti cewek-cewek di kelasmu." Dia mendengus. "Tidak di depan Naruto. Bisa-bisa kalian berantem." Sakura memutar matanya ketika dia menyebutkan itu. Di detik yang sama, Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"_Teme_! Kau jangan dekat-dekat Sakura-_chan_ ya! Dia milikku!"

"Siapa milikmu!" Sakura langsung menghantam kepala Naruto.

"Iya! Sakura milikku ya!" Naruko menyeringai, memeluk sahabatnya. "Lihat, _nii-chan_! Kami akrab sekali, kau iri kan?"

Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir ketika melihat Sakura yang membalas pelukan Naruko.

"Boleh. Tapi kau harus menemaniku shopping nanti."

Naruko langsung pucat. Dia mau melepaskan pelukannya, tapi pelukan monster Sakura jauh lebih kuat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tidak tahan dengan semua keributan ini. Ingin rasanya dia langsung keluar dari toko ramen dan meninggalkan orang-orang berisik di sampingnya.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami kemping besok?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang mendadak membuat Naruko menjatuhkan sumpitnya, Naruto memuncratkan ramennya dan Sasuke yang mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi.

**xxx**

Naruko benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sakura. Memang, cewek pink itu selalu suka menjerit-jerit sendiri ketika melihat cowok tampan. Dia tahu kalau Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke itu cowok tertampan di sekitar mereka. Tapi yang benar saja. Sakura pernah 'jatuh cinta' pada cowok yang mukanya mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sai sama sekali tidak menanggapi Sakura dan terus mengatai gadis itu 'jelek'.

Gara-gara itu Sakura belajar dari pengalaman dan tidak jatuh cinta dengan mudah.

Harusnya.

Naruko cepat-cepat meneguk sup ramen yang masih tersisa dan menyeret Sakura keluar dari toko ramen. "Kenapa kau mengajak dia? Ini seharusnya menjadi kemping di mana kita bersenang-senang untuk pertama kalinya sejak kita SD!" Naruko mendesis, mengabaikan tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam dari dalam toko.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh dia bisa membantuku mengurus dua bocah pirang yang susah diurus ini."

"Sakura-_chan_! Jangan begitu dong! Ini rencana yang sudah kita pikir masak-masak sebulan yang lalu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajaknya?" Naruto mendekati mereka. "Kemping ini memang untuk kita berdua kan? Mana bisa kencan di danau kalau ada…"

"Oi! Aku di sini!" Naruko mendengus kesal. Satu hal yang dia paling tidak tahan adalah ketika kakaknya _flirting_ dengan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura selalu memukul Naruto setelah itu. Tapi tetap saja… Dia selalu merasa kesepian setiap kali kakaknya mengajak Sakura berjalan berduaan dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Naruko tidak tahu apakah Sakura menyukai Naruto, toh Naruto bukan tipe cowok kesukaan Sakura. Tapi Naruko tahu satu fakta. Sakura akan lompat ke jurang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Naruko bingung sampai sekarang. Dia kira kalau Sakura akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Rata-rata nilai gadis berambut pink itu lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi Sakura meninggalkannya dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke Konoha Secondary School.

Naruko menggigit bibirnya, teringat setiap kali di kelas tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena mereka selalu mengira bahwa dia menyontek sehingga dapat nilai yang bagus. Memang, bagaimana bisa anak pembuat onar sepertinya menjadi juara di kelas? Tapi Naruko belajar di malam hari supaya dia bisa mendapat nilai segitu.

Tidak ada yang percaya padanya kecuali Hinata.

Intinya, dia tidak punya teman sama sekali. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu Naruto karena tantenya merasa bahwa Naruto adalah contoh yang buruk sebagai kakak.

Satu hal yang paling dibenci Naruko adalah rasa kesepian.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Naruko? Sakura sudah janji mau kencan denganku kalau aku lulus Fisika! Kami akan mancing berduaan di taman nanti!" Melihat wajah Naruko yang mulai masam, Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Kau boleh ikut kok. Tapi jangan iri ya kalau aku lebih dekat sama Sakura-_chan_!"

"Pokoknya kau yang bayar ya!"

"Eeeehhh! Kok begitu?"

Naruko menggigit bibir lagi. Ternyata meski kemping bersama dua orang yang paling dia sayangi dia harus sendirian juga.

"Aku ikut."

Suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang membuat Naruko tersentak. Sesaat, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke.

"Heh! Apa? Kau mau ikut?" Naruto melongo. "Kami akan ribut tahu. Selain itu kau harus membawa tendamu sendiri!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Ketemu di mana besok?" Matanya terpaku pada Naruko.

"Di… depan sekolah…" Tanpa sadar, dia sudah menjawab.

"Yaaah! Naruko! Itu kan rahasia!" Naruto menggerutu.

"Oke! Bagus kalau begitu! Nanti aku SMS padamu ya, perlengkapan yang harus dibawa." Sakura meringis. "Minta nomor HP-mu, Sasuke-_kun, _sekalian alamat email juga yaa."

"Hn. Minta pada si _dobe_ ini." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruko. Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, dia memutar badan dan meninggalkan tiga orang yang melongo.

"Kau ada nomornya?" Naruto dan Sakura bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi dekat denganmu!" Naruto menjerit.

"Aduh, Naruko! Kenapa kau bisa punya nomor cowok ganteng dan tidak memberitahu-ku!"

Naruko hanya bisa melongo ketika Naruto dan Sakura menjerit-jerit di depannya. "Oi, Sasuke-_teme_! Jelaskan pada mereka sebelum kau pergi!" Naruko menjerit, namun punggung Sasuke semakin lama semakin jauh, meninggalkan Naruko yang hanya terpaku bingung.

Kenapa cowok itu tiba-tiba mau ikut? Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke memasang wajah masam, seakan-akan berseru kalau dia tidak mau peduli dengan kemping itu.

Kenapa?

**xxx**

Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruko Uzumaki akan menundukkan kepala dan memilin jari ketika dia merasa kesepian. Dia tahu, karena dia selalu membuat ekspresi yang sama setiap kali Itachi tidak bisa menemaninya.

"_Brother complex_." Sasuke mendengus. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia sama dengan Naruko dalam bidang itu. Jari-jarinya mengetik dengan lancar di keyboard komputer. _Perang dunia ke 2…_ Sasuke mulai membuka buku sejarahnya, menulis tugas laporan dari sekolah. Pikirannya terputus ketika dia mendapat notifikasi email.

_To: Mr. Teme-Buntut-Bebek  
From: Naruko Uzumaki  
Subject: Perkengkapan kemping  
*attachment – view, download*_

_Hei, teme! Sakura menyuruhku untuk mengirim email ini. Soalnya dia sudah mengirim sms padamu tapi kau tidak balas. Kau ini merepotkan sekali sih. Balas dong! Aku jadi dipaksa untuk memberitahumu juga. Cih! Aku kirim lewat email saja yaa! Hemat pulsa. Tuh, tinggal download file yang ada di atas._

_Jaa nee!_

Senyuman miringnya muncul ketika membaca email itu. Teme-Buntut-Bebek? Cewek itu memang tidak ada batasnya. Jari-jari Sasuke dengan cepat mengetik email balasan.

_To: Dobe-yang-Tidak-Tahu-Batas  
From: Sasuke U.  
Subject: Hn_

_Hn._

Setelah mengirim email itu, Sasuke kembali fokus pada tugas sekolahnya. Namun, hal itu tidak bertahan lama ketika dia kembali mendapat notifikasi.

_To: Cowok-Emo  
From: Cewek-yang-Tahu-Batas  
Subject: Hn?!_

_Bisa tidak kau tidak ber-HN juga di email? Apa susahnya menulis sesuatu seperti 'arigatou Naruko-sama atas pemberitahuan akan perlengkapan kemping'?_

_PS: ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau ikut kemping?_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia memutar penanya sesaat, berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membalas email cewek 'aku-mau-tahu-segalanya' itu. Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Sasuke mengetik jawabannya.

_To: Naruko-'sama'  
From: Sasuke U.  
Subject: Reasons_

_Apakah harus ada alasan di setiap perbuatan?_

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengerutkan kening ketika dia mengirim email itu. Mana bisa dia menjawab 'oh, aku tanpa sadar setuju mau ikut karena melihat raut wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu.' Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptop dan fokus pada buku yang ada di tangannya. Namun, lagi-lagi notifikasi email kembali berbunyi.

_To: Oh-Mr-Puitis  
From: Cewek-yang-terpana  
Subject: Reasons_

_Sasuke Uchiha berbuat sesuatu tanpa alasan? Keajaiban dunia ke berapa itu? LOL! Ya sudah, jujur saja. Aku agak senang kau mau ikut. Agak loh! AGAK! Yah… makin banyak orang kan masih seru. Btw, kau suka makanan apa?_

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya, mendengus ketika membaca email itu. Kali ini, cowok itu melempar buku sejarahnya jauh-jauh dan mengetik jawaban untuk Naruko.

**xxx**

"Kemping, kemping, yeah!" Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, memasang tendanya dengan wajah masam.

"Diam, _dobe_."

"Apa, _teme_?"

"Kalau kau ada waktu untuk menyanyikan lagu konyol itu, sebaiknya kau bantu selesaikan tenda ini." Sasuke mendengus. Dia sengaja membawa tendanya sendiri supaya dia tidak perlu berbagi dengan Naruto. Tapi rupanya setelah mendengar kalau Sasuke akan membawa tenda yang cukup untuk 6 orang, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyiapkan tenda untuknya. Jangankan Naruto, Sakura dan Naruko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata Sasuke melirik sesaat ke arah dua gadis yang sibuk membantunya mendirikan tenda. Sakura berhenti mengikat tendanya dan mendelik ke arah Naruto, membuat cowok itu langsung pucat seketika.

"Iya deh, iya deh!" Sambil menggerutu, cowok pirang itu mulai membantu mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong tenda ini bagus sekali." Naruko berujar, kagum.

"Iya. Pasti mahal. Terlihat baru lagi…" Sakura menimpali.

Sasuke terdiam. Terlihat baru karena dia belum pernah memakai tenda itu. Dia masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika Itachi membawanya untuk membeli tenda. Sasuke sangat bersemangat, tidak sabar untuk kemping bersama keluarganya. Namun, lagi-lagi karena Itachi sibuk, rencana itu harus dibatalkan.

"Kau tidak apa? Memakai tenda sebagus ini dengan kami?" Naruko menjengukkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata biru yang bundar. Sasuke terpaku sesaat, tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari tatapan Naruko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kaluarga kami tidak akan memakai tenda ini." Dia cepat-cepat memalingkan matanya.

"Tapi tipikal Uchiha ya, tenda ini! Warnanya hitam!" Naruko meringis.

"Supaya bisa berbaur dengan kegelapan." Sasuke mengikat tali sudut tenda di salah satu patokan.

"Kenapa? Kalian pernah berencana untuk berkemping di hutan?" Mata Naruko melebar.

"Penuh akan beruang." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruko, meringis ketika melihat wajah melongo cewek itu.

"Keren! Hutan apa? Ada serigala tidak? Aku mau lihat serigala!" Naruko tiba-tiba berseru kencang.

"Sebelum kau sempat melihat serigala kau sudah dimakan duluan."

"Apa, _teme_?!"

"Keberatan _dobe_?"

Di detik kemudian, Naruko dan Sasuke sudah berguling-guling di rerumputan, nyaris menubruk tiang tenda.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa terpaku melihat dua remaja itu.

"Sejak kapan mereka menjadi seakrab itu?"

**xxx**

Naruko menghela napas, memejamkan mata sambil berbaring di tikar. Dia membuka mata sesaat, manatap langit biru cerah yang terhampar di depan matanya. Sakura berbaring di sebelahnya, bersenandung pelan sambil mengecat kukunya. "Kau membawa cat kuku di kemping?" Naruko bergumam, menguap sesaat.

"Kenapa tidak?" Gadis itu cekikikan. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau mengecat kuku bersama Ino. Dia akan merebut cat kuku-ku dan akhirnya, kami pasti akan bertengkar lagi."

Naruko meringis. Pertengkaran antara Ino dan Sakura selalu seru, meski pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menang. Tapi, dia paling _benci_ kalau dua cewek itu mengajaknya shopping. Tidak ada habis-habisnya. Gadis itu melirik ke arah danau, di mana Sasuke dan Naruto sedang memancing untuk makan malam. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan kakaknya. Sasuke sudah tidak memperhatikan pancingnya lagi melainkan mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Mereka sudah berantem lagi tuh." Sakura mendengus, membuat Naruko meringis lagi.

"Siapa yang menang ya kali ini?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ dong. Memangnya Naruto pernah menang?"

"_Nii-chan_ pasti menang!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan menang." Sakura bersiul, meniupi kuku-kukunya yang masih basah.

Naruko langsung beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, mendelik ke arah Sakura. "Mau taruhan?"

Sakura langsung memalihkan mata dari kukunya.

"Kalau Sasuke-_teme_ menang, aku biarkan kau…" Dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "… mengecat kuku kelingkingku!"

"Cuma kelingking? Tidak mau."

"Terserah mau warna apa."

"Oke!" Sakura menyeringai.

Di detik kemudian, jeritan Naruto bersamaan dengan suara ceburan yang kencang terdengar. Naruko melongo, menatap kakaknya yang terbenam di tengah danau.

"Hmmm… warna apa ya?" Sakura cekikikan, meraih cat kuku berwarna _hot pink_.

"Ahhh, tidaakk! Apa pun deh, asal jangan pink!"

Sasuke yang mendengarkan jeritan Naruko melirik ke belakang, menatap Sakura yang dengan gesit menarik tangan Naruko, mewarnai kuku gadis itu. "Kakak adik yang berisik." Cowok raven itu mendengus. Dia melirik ke arah ember yang dibawanya, di mana enam ikan sedang berenang. Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

_Kemping ini tidak buruk juga._

Namun, senyumannya menghilang ketika kakinya diseret secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tanpa peringatan, cowok itu terpeleset dan masuk ke dalam danau.

"Hah! Rasain kau, _teme_!" Naruto berteriak bangga. Masih tidak puas, cowok itu mengambil ember-tanpa-ikan miliknya dan menyiram Sasuke dengan air, membuat temannya itu basah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"_Dobe_…" Sasuke menggeram. Rambut ravennya menjadi basah, menutupi seluruh mukanya, membuat tawa Naruto menggelegar.

"Naruko! Lihat nih! Ekor bebeknya sudah copot!"

Tanpa menunggu Naruko datang dan menertawakannya, Sasuke melompat ke arah Naruto, menenggelamkan cowok itu.

"Ahh! Sakura! Janjinya kan cuma satu kuku saja!" Naruko berlari sekuat tenaga, berusaha untuk menghindari Sakura.

"Kau bilang kelingking kan? Kau punya _empat_ kelingking, _shannaro_!" Cewek yang bertenaga monster itu nyaris menangkap Naruko. Naruko yang selalu berpikir lebih-baik-aku-mati-daripada-tanganku-jadi-pink itu berlari ke arah danau untuk menghindari Sakura. Namun, karena tidak melihat ke depan, cewek itu langsung menubruk Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mengeringkan pakaiannya, membuat cowok itu terjatuh lagi. Sakura tanpa sadar masih mencengkeram tangan Naruko dan ikut terjatuh juga.

Naruto yang belum sempat berenang ke daratan itu nyaris tewas tertimpa oleh tiga temannya.

**xxx**

Kiba Inuzuka menguap berkali-kali. "Bosan sekali! Hari Sabtu yang membosankan!" Dia berteriak, membuat Akamaru mengaing.

"Kiba! Sudah malam! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Ibunya membentak dari dapur, membuat Kiba mengerang.

"Sendirinya berteriak…" dia bergumam. Biasanya dia akan menghabiskan hari Sabtu dengan bermain online game bersama Naruto. Tapi sahabatnya itu sedang kemping di dekat danau. "Naruto gila. Memang sih, musim dingin sudah selesai dan sekarang sudah pertengahan musim semi, tapi tetap saja air danau masih dingin. Cuma orang gila yang mau kemping di musim seperti ini." Dia mendengus, mengusap kepala Akamaru. Dia masih tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke Uchiha bersedia untuk kemping bersama Naruto. Sambil menguap, dia menyalakan TV.

"… _buronan yang telah membunuh tiga belas orang meloloskan diri dari pejara…"_

Mata Kiba langsung terbuka lebar. "Orochimaru lolos dari penjara!" Dia menjerit, membuat ibunya menjengukkan kepala dari dapur.

"Apa?! Si ular picik itu lolos?!"

"… _menurut beberapa saksi mata, sang buronan tersebut melarikan diri menuju Danau Konoha. Hal tersebut masih belum bisa dipastikan karena…"_

Kiba terngaga. "Danau Konoha? Bukankah Naruto sedang kemping di sana?!"

"Coba kau telepon Naruto sekarang. Pastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja." Tsume Inuzuka meletakkan makanan di meja. Keningnya berkerut ketika memikirkan bahwa Naruto terancam bahaya. "Lagipula belum pasti kalau Orochimaru kabur ke sana."

Kiba sudah tidak mendengar ibunya lagi. Jarinya sibuk menekan nomor ponsel Naruto.

"_Hei, Kiba! Ada apa?"_ Suara Naruto terdengar putus-putus.

"Naruto! Dengar! Ada berita…"

"_Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! HP-ku tadi masuk ke dalam danau! Sekarang HP-ku error! Kami sekarang sedang memanggang ikan! Sudah ya!"_

Di detik kemudian, panggilan itu terputus, membuat Kiba melongo. "Dia terdengar baik-baik saja sih…" Dia menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"… _berita tersebut dinyatakan palsu karena polisi berhasil menemukan jejak Orochimaru. Lelaki tersebut mencuri mobil dengan plat nomor KN1890 menuju ke Suna…"_

Tsume menghela napas lega. "Dasar… mengejutkan saja. Ayo makan."

Kiba mengangguk, dia langsung merasa bodoh karena terlalu mencemaskan Naruto. "Lagipula Naruto cuma kemping sampai besok sore. Apa sih yang bisa terjadi dalam satu hari ini?" Pemuda itu tertawa, mengunyah ayam goreng kesukaannya.

**xxx**

"Minggir kau, teme!" Naruto menendang Sasuke.

"Ini tendaku. Kau yang minggir." Sasuke balas menendang.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi. Gadis itu sudah bersembunyi di balik kantong tidurnya dan siap untuk tidur. Mood-nya sudah memburuk sejak tadi. Memang sih, mereka semua menjerit-jerit girang ketika masuk ke dalam danau (kecuali Sasuke tentunya). Sudah lama mereka tidak bermain air. Namun, kesenangan itu pudar ketika mereka semua baru sadar kalau di kantong mereka ada HP. HP-nya entah hilang kemana. HP Naruko dan Sasuke langsung tewas seketika. HP Naruto langsung padam begitu dia menerima panggilan dari Kiba.

Dan sekarang, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memperebutkan tempat tidur. Tenda Sasuke cukup luas untuk empat orang. Tapi, untuk menjaga ada batas yang cukup antara cewek dan cowok, Sakura meletakkan tas-tas mereka di tengah-tengah tenda sebagai pembatas. Namun karena ada pembatas, jarak tidur mereka menjadi lebih sempit dan mereka harus tidur berdempetan. Tentu saja cewek-cewek tidak peduli kalau harus tidur berdempetan. Naruko sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Gadis itu sekarang menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

Namun, sepertinya cowok dengan ego tinggi seperti Sasuke dan Naruto tidak rela untuk tidur saling menempel. Memang, dari mereka berempat cuma Sakura yang bawa kantong tidur. Gadis itu tidak mau kalau ada serangga yang masuk di balik pakaiannya.

"Awas! Kakimu menyentuh kakiku!" Naruto menjerit.

"Dan kau tahu tidak tanganmu sekarang ada di mana?" Sasuke menggeram, menepis tangan Naruto dari pahanya.

Sudah cukup.

"Argh!" Sakura menjerit, keluar dari kantong tidurnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia melempar semua tas mereka, menghancurkan pembatas yang dia buat sendiri. Sambil mengerahkan kekuatannya, dia mendorong Naruto, membuat cowok itu nyaris keluar dari tenda. "Sudah! Mulai sekarang tidur seperti ini!" Dia mendengus, membaringkan tubuhnya di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke langsung menyingkir dari Sakura, tidak mau mendekati cewek yang sekarang sedang berapi-api itu. "Tidur kalian semua! Kalau tidak akan kulempar kalian keluar!" Sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah. 'Kalian'-nya Sakura itu punya arti lain yaitu Naruto seorang. Pemuda pirang itu cepat-cepat mengambil posisi tidur dan memejamkan mata sebelum Sakura mendelik ke arahnya lagi.

Sasuke meringis, merasa menang ketika melihat wajah pucat Naruto. Namun, cengirannya menghilang ketika dia mendengar suara erangan di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu memutar kepala, menatap wajah Naruko yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajahnya. "… berisik… S'kura…" dia bergumam dalam mimpinya. Sambil membenarkan selimutnya, cewek itu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu orang yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Pikiran logisnya menyuruhnya untuk mendorong Naruko, namun sepertinya hati pemuda itu berkata sebaliknya. Dia memejamkan mata, mendengar dengkuran halus Naruko. Tanpa sadar, dia teringat akan masa kecilnya, di mana dia sering tidur bersama Itachi.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menggeser tubuhnya dan menempelkan kepalanya di kepala Naruko.

**xxx**

"Kau lama."

Suara desisan Orochimaru membuat Kisame mendengus. "Kau tahu seberapa susah menyamar menjadi dirimu dan mengecoh polisi?"

Orochimaru mengabaikan lelaki tersebut. Dia menyelipkan jarinya di semak-semak, mengintip tenda yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Tanganmu bagaimana?" Kisame menatap kain di lengan Orochimaru yang berlumuti darah.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mencongkel peluru di lenganku." Orochimaru menggeram.

"Aku tidak punya." Kisame mengangkat bahu. "Tugasku cuma sebatas menjadi pengecoh buat polisi. Tugasku sudah selesai. Mana bayaranku?"

Orochimaru menyunggingkan senyuman. "Kalau kau mau membantuku, akan kulipatkan bayaranmu." Ucapan lelaki berambut panjang itu membuat Kisame menyeringai. "Aku butuh bantuan." Matanya kembali terpaku pada tenda berwarna hitam di depannya. "Sebelum polisi tiba, aku harus menanggap anak-anak di dalam tenda itu sebagai sandera."

"Anak-anak?"

"Remaja. Umur mereka sekitar empat belas atau lima belas tahun." Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya. "Ada empat. Dua cewek, dua cowok. Kita bisa bunuh dua… tidak… bunuh tiga lalu sisanya…"

"Orochimaru. Sebaiknya kau singkirkan dulu obsesimu untuk membunuh orang. Kau beruntung kau hanya akan dihukum mati dua bulan lagi sehingga kau sempat lolos." Kisame mendengus. "Fokus. Kau harus lolos dari polisi dulu. Keluar dari Konoha dan menyelinap di negara lain."

"Aku butuh bantuan. Aku mau menangkap mereka." Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya lagi. Matanya tetap menempel di tenda itu. Kisame hanya bisa mengerang. Dia menekan nomor di ponselnya.

"Oi. Aku butuh bantuan. Ke Danau Konoha sekarang." Kisame terdiam sesaat. "Orochimaru. Kali ini empat anak remaja. Oke." Kisame mematikan HP-nya. Tanpa membuang waktu, cowok itu mematahkan ponsel miliknya dan melempar ponsel itu di danau terdekat.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi tadi?"

"Partner-ku." Kisame menyeringai. "Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: muahaha!**

**No comment.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Oh yeah... aku mau tanya nih... aku tanpa sadar sudah buat fiction ini jadi slight NaruSaku. Soalnya di beberapa fic NaruSaku punyaku, aku pakai slight pairing SasuNaruko. Bagaimana pendapat para pembaca? tetap terusin slight NaruSaku? Aku bakalan liat review majoritas yaaa :)**

**Pertanyaan kedua, kalau udah pakai slight NaruSaku, harus tambah pairing di character C and D? Jujur, aku kurang suka sama filternya. Tapi yah... Lihat deh gimana. Jadi, pertanyaan paling penting; lanjut slight NaruSaku?**

**Makasih udah baca! :)**


End file.
